1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club which can easily be customized according to user's inclination, preference or the like and a method for maintenance of the golf club wherein information on the golf club is accumulated and controlled so that a maintenance work can easily be carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional golf clubs have been focused on an improvement in a flying distance, and a material for a head of the golf club and design of a loft angle and the like have mainly been emphasized. Accordingly, almost no consideration has been paid to customization (adjustment) according to individual users' preferences or inclinations, physical conditions (age) and the like have.
In view of the circumstances, the assignee of the present application filed a utility model application in Japan as the result of concentrated research, and the application was registered as a Japanese utility model under registration No. 3148909. Japanese utility model registration No. 3148909 discloses a golf club head including a pair of right and left balance adjusting portions in each of which one or a plurality of balancers are housed and covers which detachably cover toe side and heel side backface portions of a head body respectively. The covers include balancer accommodation recesses which surround outer peripheries of the balancers, respectively, and a pair of gravity center height adjustment portions which are formed in each cover in an up-and-down arrangement so as to be located at a crown side and a sole side of the head body respectively and so as to be separated from the balancer accommodation recesses respectively, each gravity center height adjustment portion accommodating one or a plurality of gravity center height adjustment balancers therein.
According to the golf club head of Japanese utility model registration No. 3148909, backspin or topspin can easily be applied to a golf ball by optimally adjusting a gravity center balance in the up-down direction with respect to the head according to player's individuality as well as in the front-back and right-left directions. Thus, the ball can easily be controlled. The golf club head further excels in general versatility, handlability and flexibility in the adjustment of a gravity center that can provide a fine adjustment of the gravity center in a wide range, and a golf club which is provided with the above-described golf club head and excels in the usability and functionality that a flying distance, speed, spin, rolling and the like of a ball can easily be adjusted according to a distance to a cup, a type of lawn grass on the green. The golf club head still further excels in the flexibility in the gravity center adjustment.
However, it is troublesome to select specific gravity (material quality) and mass of each balancer and each gravity center height adjusting balancer and to adjust the gravity center position by combination of the number and arrangement of the balancers and the like. This poses a problem that determination of optimum positions of balancers necessitates a large number of man-hours. In particular, advanced-level players and professional players require fine adjustments. It is troublesome to set the gravity center positions of balancers from the beginning every time a new golf club is purchased or an existing golf club is refurbished. Accordingly, improvements in the ease of maintenance of the golf club have been desired. Furthermore, there is another problem that the gravity center adjustment cannot readily be carried out for a favorite putter or the like.